Awakening: Shadow's Child, A Platinum Nuzlocke
by DukeSpookemsIV
Summary: The Shadows yearn for the Lost One's Chosen. Through time and space, love will be frozen. The Oath of Blood can not be upheld. In order to succeed, tensions must meld


_Nuzlocke Rules:_

 _1\. You can only catch the first pokemon on any route. However, if you encounter a duplicate or another of the species, you can re-encounter._

 _2\. NICKNAME EVERYONE._

 _3\. Any pokemon who faints, is dead. Revives, Max revives and Sacred Ash are all useless and must be sold upon discovery._

 _4\. Rule 1 will be ignored if there is a shiny pokemon._

 _This is actually my first real attempt at creating a story. I have been a pokemon fan since I can remember (My brother gave me his copy of Pokemon Blue when I was two). There is nothing better then writing about what you love, right?_

 _…Right?_

 _Oh, Arceus, save my soul…_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Moon: _We have a problem…_

Specs: _What could be the issue, Ma'am?_

Moon: _They have been appearing again, and more frequently then ever. I fear that Honcho is active again._

Specs: _Are you sure, Ma'am? I thought seeing them was a good thing…_

Moon: _Not this frequently though. Do you have anyone available to investigate the issue?_

Specs: _No one who is all that experienced. Whisper is currently trying to assist Almia with their crisis, while Cloak is currently undercover in Orre. Everyone else is trying to assist in other jobs here._

Moon: _There has to be someone available. It can be a trainee for all I care._

Specs: _I have one in mind. He scored rather poorly on tests, but excelled at the combat, stealth and strategy portions. He is close by as well so I can drop by and tell him. However, I warn you, he is rather… unconventional._

Moon: _I'm sure its fine Spec. What's the worst that could happen?_

Specs: _…Do you have to ask?_

Moon: _…Just make the call._

" _In other news, there is now a petition to turn Johto's Lake of Rage into a water type sanctuary. The goal that researcher have are to bring in water pokemon from polluted rivers, lakes and ponds in order for them to rehabilitate safely. Lance and Claire Daron, as well as Yanagi Pryce have already voted to pass the petition, and are rallying support from the other gym leaders. We have Lorelei Ramos reporting straight from-_ "

I cut off the rest of the report and rubbed my tired eyes. I hadn't slept well at all due to the stress of Academy finals. I knew for a fact I did awful on the math and science portions, but hopefully my history and writing kept me afloat. I got top marks in stealth, and second in combat training so that should be fine. I was beginning to overthink the subject when I heard my phone ringing.

I launched myself across the room, since I left it in the kitchen. My apartment was small, with the bedroom and kitchen linked and a small bathroom off to the side. I snatched up my phone and saw that it was my friend Morty.

I couldn't help but grin as I picked up the phone, "So what can I do for the All Mighty Mortimer, Gym Leader of Ecruteak? Or am I wrong and you still suck?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that…" I could practically feel him sagging in exasperation, "It's Morty. How did your exams go?"

"Probably fine, but did you make gym leader? Huh? Huh?!"

He sighed yet again, and I heard faint laughing in the background, "Yes I made it. I am now the gym leader of Ecruteak, as well next Cardinal of the Tower."

I grinned softly, he had been gunning for that job for years, "Congratulations man, next time I'm down in Johto, we will have to battle. Tesla, against Wanda."

"Wanda would like that. She hasn't seen you guys in a long time." Morty said softly.

I was about to reply when I heard a beep on my line. I glanced at the screen and saw a familiar number. I groaned softly, hoping Morty wouldn't hear and question it.

Unfortunately, he did exactly that.

"You still haven't talked it out yet?" He asked.

"Nope, and I don't plan on it either." I replied, "Hey Morty, I'll call you later, the doorbell just rang."

"Oliver, your doorbell is loud as an Exploud. I'm pretty sure I would have heard-."

I felt bad for cutting him off, but I didn't want to continue a conversation going in that direction. I leaned back into the chair and draped an arm over my eyes to block out light. I heard a crackling voice raise up from my watch.

"Are youz okay?"

I moved my arm to look at the small screen. Looking back at me was a red screen with white and blue eyes. Its mouth usually was the same shape all the time, just reversing to show it was happy or upset. My rotom enjoyed staying in my watch rather then her pokeball.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Tes." I replied, "Just thinking."

"Ofz home?" She asked.

"…Yeah," I admitted. "But I wont even try to talk to her unless she sees reason."

The little ball of lightning floated out of the watch, looking at me sadly. Tesla was one of my first pokemon, and my first battling partner. She doesn't really have a gender, she just asks to be called a girl, so I went with it. She was actually unable to stay in a pokeball, since it physically hurts her, so she stays in my watch half the time.

"Maybez you can convinze herz?" She asked as she floated into my computer, her face appearing on screen and turning the computer red.

"Maybe," I said, "But that won't be for quite a-."

At that moment the doorbell rang, and it spooked me so much that I fell out of the chair. I looked at the time, and saw it was nearly midnight, so it couldn't be a package. I got out of the chair and walked over to the keyhole.

On the other side of the door, all I could see was a skinny looking person in a brown trench coat. I wasn't expecting anyone, but if it was someone dangerous I had Tesla right behind me. I slowly opened the door to reveal a middle aged man with short black hair and a small scar on his right cheek. Next to him was a small blue and black pokemon that I identified as a croagunk. The orange poison sacks on the middle of its three fingers seemed to be the same dull gray as the others. I guess it wasn't channeling its venom at the moment

The man took the initiative with the conversation, "Cadet Oliver Burelli, I presume?"

I nodded, and I didn't even get to respond, "My name is Agent Devon Juris, but you can refer to me as Looker. This here is Cena, my partner. May we come in, son?

I gave him a strange look, "Um, what is this about? Is something wrong?"

"No no no!" He said with a smile, "You're fine don't worry, we are actually here to make an offer."

"Oh!" I was surprised to say the least. "Sure come on in, not like I'm hiding anything!"

I backed out of the doorway to give them entrance. I had, of course, heard of Agent Looker during my time at the academy. He specializes in undercover and espionage for Interpol, which is the organization I was hoping to join after the Police Academy. To say that I was nervous to be in the room with a legend would be an understatement. This guy was basically my idol. His croagunk had hopped up onto a chair, to make itself eye level with me.

"Anything said here must remain in this room, unless we say otherwise." She had a deep guttural voice. "Got it?"

"Now, Cena," Looker said, "I think he understands that already. He did get within the top five after all."

"E-excuse me?" I said in shock, "T-top five?!"

Looker gave me a smirk, "Indeed, your practical scores were phenominal, and the only thing you did poorly in was math."

I almost got down to my knees and cheer, but I'd like to think I had more composure…

Oh, who am I kidding, I actually did drop to my knees and scream, "Thank Arceus!"

I could feel the croagunk rolling its eyes at me as Looker chuckled. Cena gave him a glare.

"I really don't think that this kid is what we need, Boss." She said, "He is an amateur at best, and can't keep composure for shit."

I gave Cena a look of annoyance, "Well sorry for being happy..."

Looker did the same, basically saying, _Shut up I'll handle this_.

"Well, Oliver, I did come to offer you something." Looker placed a pokeball on the table, a fire symbol on the front. My dull green eyes sparked at the sight of it. I looked between Looker and the ball, trying to piece something together.

"A pokemon," He said, "My partner pokemon?"

"Indeed," Looker replied, "I am a part of Interpol, as you know, and we are in kind of a bind. Criminal organizations have been popping up in every nation, and we have been stretched thin trying to quash all of them. The Champion has asked for our assistance in investigating the appearances of a group of pokemon, known simply as the Triplets. These three are normally seen very rarely, and only show themselves when something bad is going to happen."

I processed the information slowly, remembering the legend well enough. The triplets live in the three great lakes of Sinnoh: Verity, Valor and Acuity. If they have been spotted flying around, then that means something big is about to go down.

"What would you want me to do, Sir."

Looker smiled, taking a file from the inner pocket of his coat, "This is the official report: You are to pose as a new trainer and investigate the three lakes. Since we are so close, you can start with Lake Verity, the home of Mespirit. Look for any signs of the pokemon, or any strange occurrences. We are providing you with one of our specially bred pokemon to assist you, grab the pokeball."

He gestured to the red ball on the table. I slowly picked it up, realizing I was staring in awe. I hit the button on the center once and a blinding white light shot from the ball. Where it struck, a small orange pokemon materialized. It had large ears, a sort of pompadour like hairstyle, and a tail made of fire.

"Oh wow!" I stared at it wonder, "Awesome! What's with his hair though?"

Faster then I could blink, I found myself on the ground, the small chimchar propping me up by grabbing my collar.

"What was that about my fur, Punk?" It growled out.

Cena jumped in, "Leo! Control your temper! This is your trainer!"

The effect was instantaneous. Leo jumped off of me, but I was still processing what has happened, and began to apologize rapidly.

"I'msorryma'mitsjustthatheinsulted-" He was cut off with a punch from Cena, sending him into the couch.

"NO EXCUSES!" She shouted. Looker sighed slightly at their antics but helped me to my feet.

"Sorry about that." He said, "Leo is a bit… defensive of his hair. He groomed it after some character he likes from a show. He is a bit of a handful, but I'm sure it will be fine."

I smiled softly, "Note to self, don't mention the fur, got it. So when do you want us to start?"

"Read the report tomorrow, and start the day after. You will have limited contact with me, but I will be checking in at random points. You won't need to find us, I'll find you. Come, Cena, time to go. Say good-bye to your cousin."

I glanced over to see my new chimchar with a dazed look, and being held up by the scruff of his neck by Cena. Oh the irony is glorious.

The croagunk gave the little monkey a quick pat on the head before walking after Looker. They were about to walk out when the man stopped.

"Also, Oliver," He said, "I must ask to borrow your Rotom."

I gave him a confused look, "Tesla? Why?"

"There have been generator issues out in Eterna, and no electric type pokemon have been able to fix it normally. I was hoping that Tesla would know what to do due to her unique properties. Being able to possess electronics comes in handy."

The little ball of lightning poofed out of the pocket watch after hearing her name again.

"Bzzrt, Whatz do you needz of me?" She asked, sparkling a bit.

"Does that mean you will agree to help?" Looker asked.

She bobbed her body up and down. I could tell she meant yes, so I nodded to looker.

"Go ahead, but she hates pokeballs. Can she use your phone or Poketch?"

"Sure," Looker agreed. Tesla flew straight into his watch, causing it to turn red. Her face popped up on the screen making an angry face.

"Itz so cramped inz here!" She complained, "Clear upz some spaze!"

Looker smiled at her apologetically, before looking to Me,"You can pick her up once you get to Eterna City."

"Why would I go to Eterna?" I asked.

Cena smirked, "Posing as a new trainer means earning Gym Badges, Squirt. Have fun!"

With that, she walked out, leaving an unconscious chimchar at my feet. I sighed as Looker also put a small device on the counter.

"This is a two in one phone and computer. It will allow you to keep track of what pokemon you have, where you are and many other functions. I doubt you'll let us down, good luck." He walked out and closed the door with a soft click. With that, I was left with an unconscious Chimchar, a supercomputer in my hand, a mess of thoughts, and a missing Rotom.

"I think I need a drink." I sighed.

* * *

 _And so, we kick off our journey and meet the main character. Love will be shared, Lives will be lost, battles will be won, and people will be pranked._

 _At the end of each chapter, depending on what occurs, I will have a section with new catches, formatted as followed:_

 ** _Name: Leo_**

 ** _Species: Chimchar_**

 ** _Type: Fire_**

 ** _Nature: Naughty_**

 ** _Charactiristic: Loves to eat_**

 ** _Favorite foods: Spicy_**

 _ **"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY HAIR?!"**_

 _Some caught pokemon will not be listed, due to the fact that I don't want certain chapters to be an amalgamation of captures._

 _Current Team Status: Leo the Chimchar_

 _Deaths: 0_

 _I am doing this to improve my writing. So if anyone has any tips or suggestions, feel free to let me know!_


End file.
